


i woke up and i was trying

by knightnoches



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male!Corrin, Unbeta'd, kid kana, married niles and corrin, real quick and short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnoches/pseuds/knightnoches
Summary: corrin wakes up in the middle of the night.





	i woke up and i was trying

**Author's Note:**

> The quickest thing I wrote. This idea has been kicking around in my head for a bit. I haven't played conquest ina while so I'm ofggy on the timeline, but here this is regardless!

Niles was wrenched from sleep by a pair of shaking hands grabbing his night shirt.

He jumped up in bed, staring wide eyed at the adversary—

Or lack thereof.

His own husband gripped his nightclothes as if his life depended on it.

“Corrin—”

“Please.” Corrin choked. He wasn’t entirely lucid, Niles could tell. His eyes were foggy, hands shaking, and he was covered in sweat.

“Honey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Niles tried to soothe him. This had happened before. Though he had worked as Leo’s retainer for years and years, he couldn’t know everything about what Corrin had been through.

He couldn’t know everything about what any of them had been through. Leo was often a silent master, and what Niles did witness he didn’t often care to dig into.

Corrin was in a time that had long passed.

“No, you don’t understand, you have to help us—” Corrin begged, “please, my father—he’s not what they think, please,”

“Corrin, it’s alright.”

“He—my sister, Elise—” Corrin couldn’t form a sentence over his hiccupping. One thing was for certain—whatever he was talking about, Niles hadn’t known about it.

Corrin had told him a lot, but there were times in their conversations when Corrin would fall silent. Niles didn’t pry. It was obvious that things had happened that Corrin would rather not talk about or remember.

“Help.” Corrin sobbed and hung his head low. “Please, please…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Niles hushed. Corrin held onto him, sobbing. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

In another life, Niles supposed, Corrin would have reached out to someone with these very words. Maybe there was a reality in which a much younger Corrin begged Niles, or anyone else to help him be free of his father.

They sat there together for hours.

“…Niles.” Came Corrin’s voice suddenly.

“Hey, honey.” Niles spoke gently.

Corrin sniffed, and held Niles tighter. Niles reciprocated.

There was a knock at the door, and it creaked open.

“Papa?”

Kana, about 10, stood in the doorway.

Niles turned to them. “What is it sweetie?”

“I had a bad dream.” Kana answered sheepishly.

Corrin straightened up and rubbed at his eyes. He held out his arms. “I’m sorry, honey. Come here. Dad had a bad dream, too.”

Kana scampered over to the large bed and hopped into Niles’ and Corrin’s arms eagerly.


End file.
